1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, especially a computer having better heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The current age is an age of information multimedia. Various personal computers (PCs), such as desktop PCs or notebook PCs, have gradually become indispensable tools in daily lives and jobs of people. Desktop PCs have advantages of easy expansion, convenient repairing and low price, so they become more popular than ever.
Backs of cases of bodies of desktop PCs usually comprise a plurality of heat dissipating holes, and heat generated when electronic devices in the cases perform calculations may be dissipated outside the cases through the heat dissipating holes. However, as calculation speeds of desktop computers gradually increase, the above said traditional heat dissipating method cannot satisfy heat dissipating efficiency requirement of desktop PCs.